User devices, such as phones and tablets, have become increasingly mobile and have an increased capability to be connected to the Internet from many different places. Applications and websites make it easy for people to create user accounts and store payment information in association with the user accounts. In many instances, users are able to remain signed into the user accounts from different websites and/or applications without the need to sign in every time. In such scenarios, users are vulnerable to having their personal information and/or financial information exposed to unauthorized third parties.